Forum:Is there any max lvl chests in the armory still or is it all random now??
hey guys sry if this is a double post, but i tried searching and i couldn't find it anyways just wondering if there are any specific chests in the armory that always give lvl 69 items, also maybe locations if the same chests always do it | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #FFFFFF | usercategory = Xbox Live users }} 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) From what i've seen, the chests in the armory only give out lvl. 68 weapons and items. The only place that i know of and have seen that you can get level 69 weapons and items is in the vendor machines. It sucks, I know. --Kcox221 22:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) It is possible to get a lvl 69 weapon as a drop from a badass lance, but it would be rare. (even more rare than the pearls and ledgendaries are now) -- 23:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I've had a level 69 gun drop from crimson short twice. Only 69's I've seen out side of vending machines.Dumpy duluth 23:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so wait. There are no level 69 Pearls possible? Or does craw drop them? What am I missing here?NOhara24 23:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure about pearlescents, but I have seen crawmerax drop several level 69 guns. and before anyone asks, none of them were modded. one I remember was a particularly crappy green machinegun. I know it wasn't modded because it was too crappy to be modded, average stats for a mid 50's machinegun, so it really, really sucked, but it was still a lvl69 gun and its still proof that Craw can drop them. (EvilTiki788 01:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC)) Besides the vending machines, 68 is the highest level gun I've seen. Have to agree. If you exclude vendors, no gun/item will be Lv69. Kinda stupid, why should people farm the armory now? It has pretty much lost its purpose... BreakdancingYoda 09:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) If Craw drops lv69 weapons, would it be safe to assume that he will also drop lv69 pearlescents? Also, unless you're much of a perfectionist, a good lv68 gun is only a few points off damage from a lv69 one. Either way, vendors have been good to me so far. 11:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Does craw really drop Lv69s? I did dozens of runs since 1.4.1 came out and so far i've never seen one. Only up to Lv68. BreakdancingYoda 14:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, BreakdancingYoda. I have seen four or five lvl 69 guns drop from crawmerax. They all sucked. I mean really, really sucked. I've seen better guns with a base level requirement in the low 50's. but they were still level 69 guns, and they were still dropped by the Craw. I have no idea whether craw drops level 69 pearls, but it seems likely. In well over 400 runs, i've only ever found four of the damn things(Jackal,Ironclad,Undertaker,Serpens) and even then, except for the most recently found, a very nice Glorious Serpens, they all sucked. I'm going to laugh when someone finds a level 69 pearlescent, and its a particularly crappy jackal.(I hate carnages...) EvilTiki788 22:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) 4 or 5? A bit weird, shouldn't he drop them more often? Maybe others bought them in a shop and dropped them... Also, before 1.4.1 he dropt stuff up to Lv60, 4 LVs below his own - why should that have changed? BreakdancingYoda 15:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Not saying if Craw does drop lv69s or not, was just going by what people have said. I've been spending way too much time farming for boss drops - so much that I have not met Craw since he grew up. 16:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this ought to be a nice fitting input. Today i went up against them craw + buds and killed him bout 4 times but no 69's but later that day i finished the main story line in them Zombie island with me brick character (so that i completed all storylines on all DLC's and the main game) then i went up against craw'm again and he stared dropping a few of them buggars. Also i have been finding lvl. 69'ns in chests in the armory. I don't know if that is connected to the issue i stated above but it could also be plain luck 21:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I guess I should clarify. I found 4-5 level 69 guns during a series of runs, before the room started to lag and I went to play some TF2. I got grounded from video games about a day later, so I haven't gotten a chance to do some solo/group runs to find some sample guns. Also, there is something I forgot to mention. the max level guns didn't start dropping until all 4 people in the room were at level 69. there were 2 people at the cap to begin with when we started-after 2 runs, involving the deaths of countless numbers of maggots, me and the other guy who wasn't at the level cap, hit 69. After that is when I started to notice the lvl69 guns. unless everyone in the room is at the cap, they don't seem to show up. EDIT: I Finally got un-grounded from videogames, and I ran crawmerax a few times in solo and then online with 4 lvl 69's, the end result both times being that I found a large number of respectable 68's, but I didn't see a single lvl69. The ones I saw about 2 weeks ago were most likely swapped for something on the ground/dropped, seeing as how not one I've seen was good, and now I'm not seeing any. HOWEVER I have not yet tested chests, so the discussion is still alive in that respect. EvilTiki788 03:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC)